Falling Star
by Pirate-pixie1918
Summary: New love can be an amazingly beautiful thing.But what happens when it's ripped from underneith you in a second? this is my first story so be nice plz. Disclaimer:I dont own twilight or the characters
1. my beginning

My Beginning

My name is Renesme Carlie Cullen, but everyone just calls me Nessie. My mom doesn't though she likes my real name better. My mother's name is Bella Cullen, formally Bella Swan, she has dark chocolate, curly, brown hair and my father's name is Edward Cullen he has very unruly reddish brown hair.

I'm half vampire. Only half because when my mom was still human she became pregnant with me, she carried me full term and it almost killed her. And I am eternally grateful to her for it.

I live with her and my father in a cottage about a mile away from the rest of my family in their gigantic white house. We live in Forks, Washington; it is always dark and rainy here so it is always safe here for my family and me except for those occasional and rare, sunny days.

The family that lives in the main house is my grandparents, two aunts and two uncles. First my Grandpa Carlisle, he is a doctor by profession and very kind and wise, he looks to be about in his mid-twenties and has dirty blond color of hair. Then there is my Grandma Esme she is probably one of the sweetest people I know, with chocolate brown hair and just like Carlisle to be in her mid-twenties.

My uncle Jasper is really quiet and reserved with blonde hair and a very lean but muscular build; he can feel and manipulate other people's emotions. His wife Auntie Alice is very small and petite with inky, black spiky hair. She can see into the future but for some reason she cannot see me, probably because a hybrid.

Then you have one of the most beautiful people I know, my aunt Rosalie. She has long blonde hair and a body that a model would kill for. Then you have my uncle Emmett he is a big goof. I've heard my father once or twice stating that he's like a little child in a grown up's body. He is very muscular with dark, short, curly hair.

Even though I'm technically only 7 years old, my body grows at a rate that makes me look 17 but my mind raced ahead in intelligence. Grandpa Carlisle says that I'm almost practically full grown and I will be in about a year or two. Everyone's eyes in my family, except for mine, are a golden amber color. My eyes are a deep chocolate brown that my father says looks so much like my mother's had when she was human.

"Renesme wake up honey." My mother called from the kitchen.

As I sluggishly made my way out of my room my father walked by and gave me a smile and a kiss on the head good morning. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom to get ready I already had my clothes laid out already and washed my face and brushed my tangled reddish brown hair that was similar in color and texture to my fathers. After I was finished I went into the dining room and sat at the table.

'I can't believe I'm so weak I would give into my mom and let her cook instead of hunting like I wanted to.' I thought as I watched my mom flutter around the kitchen. I liked to hunt it was always fun, but I had acquired a taste for human food, especially sweets.

My mom flipped an omelet over when my dad walked in the kitchen and kissed her. She happily returned the favor and they both looked at each other with a goofy smile on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them and looked at the table. 'Maybe someday I'll have someone that will love me like my dad loves my mom.' I thought dreamily. Dad chuckled and I looked at him. "I hope you do, love." I grinned at him.

A knock at the door had me jumping from the table and skipping happily to the door. I could feel my curls bouncing everywhere while I moved. I opened the door and without delay I jumped and was caught in a gigantic hug.

It was my best friend Jacob Black; "Hey, Ness" he said setting me back down to my feet.

"Hey Jake whatcha' doing here so early?" I asked turning around to go back to the table. He followed me in and shut the door behind himself. We walked in through the kitchen. "Hey Bells . . . Edward" he said nodding toward them as I dragged him by.

"Hey Jacob" Mom said with a bright smile. She walked over and slid the omelet onto my plate. Before I had even had a piece cut off Jake had it cut in half and slid onto his plate. "Hey that's mine!" I pretended to be upset but was ruined with a giggle. My mother looked at him, and rolled her eyes, "Jake, if you wanted one you could have asked."

"Na, it's ok I'd rather just take Ness's." He said with a mouth full of omelet he looked at me and winked and I giggled. "Plus running rounds can really build an appetite." Jake is a shape shifter, he can turn into a wolf and there is a whole pack of them on the Quileute reservation he and his dad live on.

My dad walked around the table and sat down across from Jake and me. "It wasn't your turn though." Dad looked at him amused.

"I know, I just traded places with Seth to run and think about stuff, man Bells this is really good." He said looking at my mom, who smiled at him.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked innocently. He almost choked on the piece of omelet he had in his mouth. My dad looked like he was trying to hold back laughter "Yes Jacob, tell her what you were thinking about." His amber eyes danced with mischief as he tried to stifle the laughter.

Jacob looked at my dad and I heard a small growl escape his lips. This made my dad laugh even louder. Jake's massive frame started to shake, he glared at dad and the expression 'if looks could kill' entered my mind, he stood up and looked down "are you ready to go?" his expression softened when he looked down at me.

"Yeah" I stood up and grabbed my beach bag off the back of my chair. Jake and I were supposed to go to First Beach today; it was one of those rare sunny days. We rode Jake's motorcycle there. He was in black trunks. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top and a navy blue bikini that Auntie Alice had gotten me, underneath. We walked along the beach Jake was at my side with his arm around my shoulder, how we always walked on the beach. Today something somehow seemed different; there was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like butterflies fluttering around every time his skin slightly made contact with mine.

My skin had a soft sparkle about it but no human could have noticed it. We found a good spot and laid out our towels. I took off my tank and shorts and I turned "Jake. . ."

I was going to ask him why he growled at my dad this morning but I couldn't. The look on his face made me stop, his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in surprise. "What, What is it Jake?" I blushed, suddenly self conscious.

The question snapped him out of it and his mouth snapped shut. "Nothing" he turned. If his skin wasn't so dark I could have sworn he was blushing. "I'm, gonna'... go swimming now." He glanced back at me for a brief second and took off toward the shoreline.

**Jacob P.O.V**

Oh my god! What was that? I just looked like a complete idiot. Of course I should have noticed Ness getting older but that was just a slap in the freaking face! She wasn't the little girl with the chocolate covered face anymore she was a woman, a curvy, intelegent and beautiful woman. How could I not have noticed?

I looked into a tide pool and watched the fish and other aquatic animals in it. My thoughts were consumed completely by her. They were anyway, but she was my best friend but now I realized the imprint had come full circle, I was her best friend and her protector and now I wanted to be something more. But, did she feel the same way? That thought alone sent a crippling pain through my heart.

**Ness P.O.V**

I shook my head trying to figure out what just happened. I sat down on the towel and closed my eyes and faced into the air. The sun felt very nice, I loved the warmth of it.

Listening to Jake in the water I turned my head in his direction and opened my eyes. Something in my mind took over and told me to look closer at him, like I was missing something. I looked at him and did see something different; I saw his massive body with his muscular arms that seemed to tighten every time that he held me, his shaped jaw line. He looked at me and smiled, I could have melted. His dark eyes shone with happiness and something else I couldn't place.

I fluidly rose, and skipped over to join him at the tide pool he was looking into. He was poking a starfish with a stick when I walked up. "What are you doing?" I grinned.

"Looking at the fish." he breathed a small sad sigh that was probably not meant for me to hear. "Jake, what's wrong?" the smile had left my face replaced by concern.

"Nothing I was going to tell you something…" he took a deep breath "never mind I'll tell you later" the distress was immediately replaced by an evil grin. I narrowed my eyes at him. He had a bucket sitting beside him and it was full of water. I put two and two together. "Don't You Dare!" I squealed as he grabbed the bucket and dumped the freezing water on me and I squealed. I ran back to our spot on the beach and he was close behind me. His carefree laugh was infectious and soon I couldn't help laughing with him.

Jake sat down on his towel and shook the water out of his hair. I sat on my towel beside him. His face turned serious "Ness, I, um". He was cut off by a whistle from down the beach; it was the wolf pack, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth. Paul had a cooler and Seth had a football. "Hey Jake, wow Ness look at you" Paul smiled. I thought I heard Jake growl beside me but ignored it and I got up and gave them all a hug. "Hey guys, I haven't seen you in forever." Quil hugged me "this couldn't be our Ness she's too grownup," I grinned, "nope, never mind it's her I can see the dimples."

I went back over to Jake and he put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. My heart fluttered seeing that smile. "Hey were gonna play some ball do you wanna' play Jake?" Seth asked tossing the ball to Jacob who caught it easily. He looked at me I rolled my eyes, "go play." He grinned and kissed the top of my head and ran down the beach, followed by the rest of the guys. They played until it started getting dark, occasionally getting a soda out of the cooler and talking to me.

Jake and I packed up our things and said goodbye to the guys and headed home. The ride home was peaceful and it gave me some time to think about Jacob and our relationship. It helped that I could have my cheek pressed against his warm muscular back.

Stopping in front of the cottage Jake helped me off the bike and walked me to the door of the house. The conflicted look on his face concerned me and he looked like he was about to say something for the third time that day. A wolf howled in the distance and he perked up and he sighed. "It's Sam I gotta' go." He hugged me and took off.

I sighed sadly "see you tomorrow?" I called to him before he reached the trees. "Sure, sure" I heard when he was out of sight. I smiled, turned and walked into the house.

My father was sitting in his armchair looking like he was waiting for me. His jaw was tight; he stood up and took a step forward. "Emmett did it!" I yelled.

Dad chuckled "you're not in trouble Nessie I just wanted to know how your day with Jacob went." That's a relief, "It was fun; we got into a water fight, that I won." I added proudly. "I think I'm going to go to bed if that's alright" I yawned. "Of course, sleep well Renesme" my father kissed me on top of the head.

I crawled into my bed and snuggled into the sheets. While I lay there I thought about Jacob. My best friend, he was always there for me. And how his face had looked this afternoon, and how I loved him –Wait. Love him! He's my best friend, how could I love him? I do love him but, love him, love him! I was sure that I was in love with him and it made my head spin. What if he didn't feel the same way? That thought made my heart clench, I know he cares about me deeply but does he love me? My head started to hurt. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

I soon fell into a restful sleep. I dreamt of Jacob. He was walking with me along the beach hand in hand and we stopped. He looked at me his eyes full of happiness and said "I love you Ness." I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you Jake." Then he leaned in to kiss me then before he could my eyes fluttered and I opened them to see my mother leaning against the doorframe with a smug smile on her face.

"What?" I asked sleepily. "You know you talk in your sleep?" she started walking toward me. "No I didn't. What did I say?" fear creeping into my bell like voice.

"Oh, nothing" she sat down on my bed, "just 'I love you Jake.'"

My eyes were wide and I nearly jumped out of the bed yelling "Don't tell Dad!"

"I'm not," she smiled knowingly shaking to herself saying more to herself, "I knew it was going to happen soon."

My mouth snapped shut before the question I was about to ask came out and just looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Baby, ever since you were little when he imprinted on you I knew you were going to fall in love with him someday." She smiled warmly. "He's in love with you too, you know."

"Really" disbelief colored my voice I smiled in relief. She picked up my locket I had laid on my dresser. "Sweetheart, he loves you more than his own life." I smiled "wow." Was all I could say, I was breathless.

We walked into the living room and I noticed that everyone was gone. "Where is everyone?"

"At the main house," She answered. "You know, your dad used to watch me sleep when I was human." She laughed at the look on my face. "I used to mumble his name in my sleep. That was his favorite part." I smiled knowing that I had one more thing in common with my mother when she was human.

She snapped out of what she was thinking of "Speaking of your father, try not to think about this around him. I don't think you want him trying to hurt Jake."

I nodded, "Let's go before dad gets worried" I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the house.

* * *

Mom and I walked to the door and I could hear struggling and then a gigantic thud. I opened the door and started laughing, apparently Uncle Emmett had asked Daddy if he wanted to wrestle and he had happily agreed. Dad was sitting on top of Emmett's back and he was face down in the floor. "I told you Em, never try to wrestle with someone who can read your mind." Daddy grinned. "Cheater!" Emmett yelled from the floor. Dad laughed and jumped off of his back.

I looked at Esme who was just shaking her head, I probably would too if I thought everything I decorated my home with could be crushed my rambunctious kids.

I walked over to the stairs and stopped in front of Jasper and Alice sitting on the steps. I smiled at Uncle Jasper and he smiled back and nodded, I looked over to Alice who was getting over the giggles she still had left from my dad and Emmett's little quarrel. "Aunt Alice?" I looked at her.

"Hi, common I know" she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs towards her room. Sometimes it saves time to have an aunt that can see the future. "All I saw was me saying yes." She said closing the door and coming over to sit on the bed.

I sat down too, "well I think I'm in love with Jacob." I said with a small smile. She squeaked "finally!" she hugged me.

"Dose this news surprise anyone in this house!" I said throwing my arms up and laughing.

Aunt Alice had given me a new outfit when she decided that I needed to, I rolled my eyes, "reel Jacob in". She had put together a pair of dark wash jeans and a low cut baby tee, I mean **low cut **it was a light green color and had white lace around the top. She only did that because she knew his favorite color was green. It was tight fitting around the top and accentuated my new curves. After a considerable amount of pouting she let me pick out the shoes, I picked out the most comfortable pair of silver flats.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and stood in front of the mirror, 'well here we go' was all I could think. I walked into the kitchen and dad looked up at me and smiled. "Why, don't you look lovely this morning." Apparently the cut of the top wasn't as bad as I thought.

Two things happened at that moment I thought about Jacob and my father abruptly jumped out of his chair wide eyed and snarling. "That mutt!" he roared. "I'll kill him; I'll rip his heart out!"

"Calm down Edward. You're not going to hurt Jacob it would make Renesme and I both very unhappy." My mother calmly hugged him and set her chin on his chest looking up at him.

He looked down at her, "Maybe, maybe not" he said clearly planning ways to hurt my poor Jacob. My mother smiled and rolled her eyes. A smile was playing at the edges of his mouth. Then he couldn't help it he smiled my mother's favorite crooked smile. She stood up on her tip toes to kiss the tip of his nose.

Then I knew it was over and he was going to try to be nice to Jacob. He looked at me. "I can't guarantee that" he said in a playful voice, I smiled. I heard Jake at the door and walked over to let him in.

I opened the door and took a deep breath; I don't think he was expecting me to look the way I did. The same look as yesterday flashed on his face and there was a sharp intake of breath, then he composed himself. I grabbed his hand and waved at my parents and pulled him out the door.

Since we didn't have a plans for today we just went to his house and we sat in his garage and talked. We talked about everything from our families to our favorite hobbies. We already knew everything about each other but it was still nice to talk to someone. 'what did I do to deserve a best friend like him' I thought. Jake was tinkering with an old motor he had found at the junk yard. He looked at me sitting on the tool bench. His dark eyes were ablaze I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me. "I bet there is something about me you didn't know." He said with a small smile.

"What's that?" I asked swinging my legs on the tool bench I was sitting on trying to think what it was. He suddenly became very shy "Well…" he stood up and walked to the bench and stood in front of me. I had never seen him like this he was always full of confidence. Jake walked between my legs; his warm hand cupped my cheek. His eyes were almost black as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine.

Kissing Jake was amazing; everything around me seemed to disappear. His scent filled my senses, he smelled of cinnamon and the forest right after it had rained.

My arms moved around his neck my fingers wove themselves into his short hair. I pulled him closer. His smooth soft lips moved easily with mine, I never wanted this moment to end, but he leaned back and we both panted heavily. "I love you Jacob Black." I said, unthinkingly. His smile was triumphant, he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "I love you too Renesme Cullen." His breath in my ear made a shiver go down my spine.

We sat there for a little while just enjoying the moment of pure bliss. I sat back "So what do you think my parents are going to do when they find out were… dating?" I tried.

He chuckled and thought for a moment "Hmm, I really like the sound of that." He picked me up and put me on his back. He walked out of the garage toward his house. "I think everyone expected us to end up together." I whispered in his ear as if it were supposed to be a secret, he laughed.

We decided to ask the family to go to the clearing so we all could hang out. Jake and I went into his house and he handed me the house phone. Billy was with Grandpa Charlie today fishing like they do every chance they get. I dialed Carlisle and Esme's house.

Carlisle answered the phone "Hello, Cullen residence." I smiled at Jake. "hey Carlisle it's me"

"Oh, hello dear what do you need?" I could hear a smile in his voice. "Do you guys want to go to the clearing today?"

"Sure, just let me ask everyone else." I could hear everyone in the background, but I couldn't concentrate because Jacob was playing with a loose curl from my ponytail. But then I jumped because I heard Emmett in the background, "Hell Yeah! It'll give me a reason to mess with the house pup."

"Hey I'm right here!" Jake scowled at the phone. I heard rumbling laughter through the phone. We went back to my house and Jake and my dad sat in an awkward silence at the dining room table while my mom and I got changed into better clothes for running around. When I walked into the dining room they both looked up and smiled. Jake stood up and I skipped over to him. "Ready when you are" he said grabbing my hand.

We all wanted to beat Emmett there; we all took off out the door. I slowed down with Jake and let my parents race ahead. 'We'll meet you there' I thought to my dad he slowed for a second and nodded and took off in a dead sprint because my mom had taken off and was going to try to beat him there. I could hear her carefree laugh from where I was standing.

Jake looked down at me, "What?" I could tell he was curious to know why we stopped. I looked up at him batting my eyelashes probably looking like a dork but I didn't care. He stepped in front of me and looked down "Oh" he grinned. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up to his eye level. I was just taking in his scent as it enveloped me it was so warm. It was the type of smell that even cologne couldn't get close to. His smile turned teasing "So, you're not scared by the big bad wolf?"

"No" I breathed, it was barely audible. He moved his head so he could kiss me right on my jaw, under my ear. I shivered and I heard a small chuckle, so I decided if he was going to play that game I might get a couple hits in. he lowered me down so I could stand.

'My turn' I thought evilly, I turned to look him straight in the eyes and kissed him and not giving him the time to kiss me back I slowly moved along his jaw line and down his neck. When I got to the hollow of his throat I stopped and he did something I didn't expect. He took a deep shaky breath and growled but it was more like a moan. It was funny to hear his wolf part of him here, I leaned back and looked at him and giggled. I laid my head against his chest listening to his heart and breathing slow.

"We better get going before someone gets suspicious and Emmett decides to make fun of me." he said hugging me tighter.

"Ok, but wait for a second though" I started backing up a step or two. He raised an eyebrow confused. "Just turn around for a second"

"Ok, I'm trusting you with this" he was still wary. I rolled my eyes "just turn." I said motioning with my finger in a circle. He stood there for a second I found a good moment and jumped on his back almost knocking him down.

"You know you could have just told me you wanted a piggyback ride" he turned his head to look at me smiling widely. "I know but that would have taken the fun out of it." I said hugging tightly around his neck.


	2. Changes

Chapter 2

Jake walked through the trees and into the clearing with me still hanging like a little monkey on his back. The first people to see us were my grandparents. They both looked at each other then at us and smiled warmly, I was overjoyed that they only cared that we had both found someone that made us happy. Next were Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett just grinned and something in that grin made me think that he had something planned. Rosalie was just being Rosalie I knew she didn't like Jacob very much but it shocked me that there was warm smile on her face.

Jasper and Alice both looked up and smiled undeterred because I know Alice had to have told Uncle Jasper about Jake and I. The last people, I didn't even want to look because I didn't know how they would react were my parents. The look on Dad's face somewhat shocked me, he looked ok with it, Mom must've had a talk with him and he seemed to just see us as a couple and not Jake being someone taking away his baby. Mom looked at me and with a motherly smile, she waved.

Emmett and jasper were playing catch with a baseball. "Here Jake catch this" Emmett yelled from across the field. His arm came around and the ball went flying. "No problem," he mumbled to himself and took off shaking toward the ball and running into the woods. Jasper turned, "man, he must have lost it because I can't even see him anymore, and thanks Em that was our only ball."

He grinned at him "you're welcome Jazz"

"Calm down Jazz" my dad smirked like he was in on a secret joke. I looked into the dark part of the woods Jake ran into and listened. I could hear paws thudding on the ground. And a giant russet colored wolf ran out from the trees, he had what looked to be a big smile on his face. He also had the ball with him in his mouth. He stopped on the edge of the field and looked at Emmett trotted over to Jasper and dropped the ball at his feet.

Alice bounced over put her arm around my shoulders. "You guys are so cute together."

Emmett chuckled throwing the ball back and forth again with Jasper "yeah, nothings cuter than a girl and her dog."

Jacob had gone back into the woods to phase back. "Ha. Ha. That's sooo funny" he said sarcastically. He was back in his jean cutoffs walking toward us "Hey Bells do you mind if I take Nessie out tonight?"

"Yes I do," dad interrupted walking toward us "you have to bring her back before eleven." I cleared my throat and he rolled his eyes "alright eleven thirty." Alice grabbed my arm "we better get started then." Dad and Jacob looked at her "it's only five o' clock" my dad started "and I'm going to pick her up at eight" Jake finished.

"I need get started early if you want her there on time" she shook her head "men." "Ok, see you later tonight Ness." Jake leaned in to give me a goodbye kiss on the forehead. Alice yanked me away before he could. I blew him a kiss and waved and he smiled and waved back.

Rosalie was following us by a couple seconds when we reached the front door, and followed us to Auntie Alice's massive bathroom. "Wait here" Alice said slipping from the bathroom and to her closet. She was back in a couple of seconds with a dress on a hanger I couldn't see. The dress looked dark blue, she took the dress off the hanger and she and Rose had the dress on me in seconds. Rose started brushing my hair getting out the tangles and when she was done she started pulling up half my hair into a half ponytail and intricately braiding it. They put me in silver lace up stilettos I, actually liked them.

I didn't have on much makeup only a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. I stood up and looked into the full length mirror that was on the door of the linen closet. I didn't recognize the woman in the mirror, Alice and Rose did an amazing job I couldn't express my feelings into words. I hugged them both, "thank you so much, I don't know what to say."

"It's almost eight I better get to the cottage to meet Jake there" they both just looked at one another and looked at me. "You look so grown up Renesme" Rosalie said following Alice and I out of the room. "Thanks but it was you guys that did everything."

I walked down the stairs watching Alice, she was mouthing something. I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett playing their version of chess and realized that she was telling Jasper Emmett's next move. "Check mate" he said knocking down the last of Emmett's playing pieces. "Dang, it's like you know" Emmett said eyeing Jasper suspiciously while helping him pick up the boards and playing pieces.

I laughed giving them one last thank you hug and walking out the door towards the cottage. At home I sat on the couch reading and waiting for someone to knock on the door. When he finally knocked on the door Dad walked over and opened the door and stood in the door way so I couldn't see from the couch. I stood up and walked toward the door when Jake stepped in I was breathless. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black dress pants. "You look great Ness." He said having a breathless moment of his own. "You look nice too Jake" I said straightening his shirt.

My mother looked at us "Aww, Edward, our little girl is so grown up" she said hugging him. "Hurry up and let's get out of here before they pull out the camera and start taking pictures" I said trying to pull him out the door. "Bye, Edward—bye Bella" he waved at them. "Bye, see you soon." mom said waving.

We were walking down the path to his old little Volkswagen Rabbit when he stopped. "I want to give you his before we go anywhere" he said pulling a little box from his pocket. He opened the box and pulled out a necklace. On the necklace were two little wooden charms. One charm was a little russet brown wolf and the other was a dark brown Loch Ness Monster. "It's so cute, thank you Jake I love it." I said kissing his cheek.

"Here" he took the necklace and put it on me. "Perfect" he appraised. Then a wolf's howl came from somewhere in the distance. Jake growled under his breath "it's Sam, do you want to come?" he held out his hand. "Always" I said taking it. I kicked off the high heels and Jake took off shivering before me and phased ripping his shirt and the rest of the nice clothes he had on.

We stopped when we saw Sam and the rest of the pack of wolves were nowhere to be seen "where's the rest of the pack?" I looked to Jake he looked at me and his eyes looked determined. Jake walked in the direction of the house and I got the idea and ran towards the house with him in toe. Dad was waiting at the door when we got there Jacob looked from me to my dad. I looked to my dad for an explanation "there were some vampires scented along the cliffs."

"Renesme stay here and we will go talk to Sam and try to figure out what's going on." Dad ordered and I nodded. I looked at Jake he wined and I kissed the top of his head and whispered "I love you with all my heart". A wolfy grin was evident on his face. He followed my dad toward the forest. I walked into the house and my mom was pacing worriedly in the living room. She hugged me when she saw me.

We sat on the couch, my head was my mother's lap and she was stroking my hair. The later it got the more worried I became until I heard my dad coming toward the house. In a flash I was at the door meeting him. His expression was sullen and extremely pained. "Daddy, what happened?" I panicked. He sighed "the vampires left, but,"

"But what?" I looked at him, tears in my eyes "is Jake ok?"

"Honey, Jacobs gone, we don't know what happened, he just … disappeared" he finished sadly. I heard my mom gasp behind me "no." My heart felt like it was being ripped out of my chest and crushed into millions of pieces. I sunk to my knees and a sob racked my entire body. My Jacob, my best friend, my protector, the man I loved with everything I had… was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________Months bled into a year, not that I noticed, my parents said it seemed like I had just shut down. I couldn't be around poor Uncle Jasper anymore because the pain he felt from me was crippling. I usually just sat in my room looking out my window and looked at pictures of Jacob and I. The picture I was now holding was one of him and me eating ice cream a couple years ago and I looked about eight. I was grinning and my face was covered in chocolate, he was laughing.

I sighed and looked out the window. I placed my hand on the wolf that was on my necklace over my heart. My mom came into my room and looked sadly at me. She told me that she had felt the exact same when my dad had once left her to protect her. She hugged me, "why don't you go outside and enjoy the fresh air." I sniffled. "I know, why don't you go visit Billy, I know he misses seeing you around." I nodded and grabbed the keys to my dad's Volvo on my way out of the house. I made my way down the familiar road to_ his_ and Billy's house.

The house looked almost exactly the same. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair on the front porch, he smiled warmly at me. "Well Ness, it's good to see you honey." I smiled a small smile. "Hey Billy" I turned when I heard footsteps running toward the house, it was Sam. "Hello Renesme" he nodded to me and looked at Billy seriously. "Billy I got here as fast as I could," he said quickly breathing hard. "What's up Sam?"

"Well," he said looking at me deciding whether he should say what he was about to say in my presence. "We found Jacob." My heart stuttered in my chest. Shock was evident on Billy's face. "What?" I said barely in a whisper. Sam nodded, "we found him but there's something off. He doesn't seem to remember anything or anyone, plus he won't or can't phase back. It's like he's gone feral. "

My heart was still beating erratically. "I want to see him Sam." I looked into his eyes desperately. "Ness, it's probably not safe for you to be around him right now." He sighed giving in. "You can see him, but I want to get him to phase back before he sees you." I nodded frantically, happy tears running down my face.


End file.
